I Want To Help
by TashaDesu
Summary: [Title is a work in progress] Aimee Smith just wanted to help people. And she did just that. She worked a Nine to Five job, Five days a week. But when a person she met almost a year ago shows up and asks for her help, she agrees to do just that. And so begins a new chapter in this woman's life...
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_ Hi everyone. Just testing the waters with a Bucky/OC story. I've had the idea in my head sort of after Civil War, and in the last month been writing out the prologue and two chapters. It probably wont be perfect, I'm new to writing for this fandom but have read a lot of stories in this fandom.

The prologue is more about my character and a little back story. Sorry if it is a little slow also.

I am always open for constructive feedback. :)

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything but the OC/s.

* * *

 **Prologue**

I never expected to get myself in this situation. I never thought I _could_ get myself into this situation. But here I am. Standing with so many gifted people, Super Heroes even. As for me? I never considered myself on their level.

I was born on a cool spring evening; the date was 13th of May 1991. To a loving couple who were just as loving parents. I inherited my mother's emerald eyes and nose, while my father's contribution was my dark red hair. Before the age of six I can vaguely remember how everything was just about perfect. The way my mother would smile at me fondly while I colored in, my father playing tag with me after he would get home from work. If only those moments could have lasted, but all good things must come to an end. Neither of my parents died. I just began to change. It frightened them. For me I was beyond terrified. I didn't understand it nor did they.

But then I met Margret Elizabeth Carter, or better known as Peggy. She was Seventy at the time, and working for S.H.E.I.L.D, who my dad worked for and stepped in when he and my mother were at their wits end. Peggy had come to the house one day at the end of April. I believe I was in my room when my parents called or collected me from my room, saying they had someone they wanted me to meet. Upon coming to the sitting room I was greeted by a warm smile from a pretty woman.

"Hello, my name is Margret Carter but you can call me Peggy" she said with such a warm tone.

I didn't say anything nor did I move closer to the woman, until my father urged me to. I slowly walked across the room and shy fully stood near the woman. I looked over at my parents once more and they both nodded their heads.

"Hi" I said softly. "My name's Aimee."

Peggy smiled brightly. "That's a lovely name."

From there Peggy asked questioned anyone would ask a small child about; games they like to play, their favorite food or sweets, what books they liked, etc. Before long I found myself sitting next to the woman, my shyness lost and seeming like I'd known the woman for many years. My parents had left us after a while, which I hadn't noticed till later. Peggy told me stories of her younger days, how she fought bad guys and saved people. I of course ate it up. Everything was going good until I did something I couldn't help.

"Who's Captain Rogers?" I asked playing with my doll.

Peggy stopped moving the doll she had in her hands. Her face losing all expression. I looked at her and again asked the same question. I didn't think much of it. She put down the doll and looked at me with a small sad smile on her face.

"An old friend" was her simple reply.

I went on to interrogate her about this old friend. All the while she answered as best she could. And before long I was told the story of one Captain Rogers aka Captain America. I ate that up too. Hearing the tale of a man who was a hero in his time defeating the bad guys. At the end of the tale my parents came back and informed Peggy it was almost dinner time. She had spent almost a day talking to me. With a warm fair well and saying she would see me soon, Peggy Carter left the house.

She made good on her promise to see me again. Peggy and I spent a lot of time together. I continued to change, my parents grew more scared of me; as I had a little brother come into the world not long after my seventh birthday. I was scared of myself too. I didn't want to hurt him and I tried not to. But I couldn't always stop things from happening. Yet Peggy was there for me. She worked with me, and S.H.E.I.L.D also helped.

High School was when things got a little out of hand. I don't know if it was the hormones or what, but let's say I became an outcast and many labeled me a loser. In the beginning it hurt. I tried to be normal and just like all the other girls. But eventually came to realize I was different and that wasn't a bad thing. I had parents who loved me, a little brother who would always be there to annoy me and a Grandmother figure of Peggy.

By the time I reached Collage I had made the decision to study Psychology. I wanted to help people, just like Peggy had helped me. Sure how she helped was different to what I wanted to do, but at the end of the day it was still helping another person. My father suggested joining S.H.E.I.L.D, I would be a great benefit to them. I explained I wanted to help people by being a Psychologist rather than physically fight. Mind you the man had a desk job and never went out into the field. He eventually gave up trying to sell me on S.H.E.I.L.D and I was thankful for that.

Only I missed him when he pasted away from a heart attack when I was twenty. I took a few weeks off from classes to be with my mother and brother. Peggy regularly checked in on us, more so me though. She was worried this might set me off, thankfully it didn't. Around this time, she had quit S.H.E.I.L.D and tried out retirement. Sadly, she soon found out she had Alzheimer's disease and wound up in a retirement home in Washing D.C. I couldn't see her much. With living in California and collage. I did my best to make it for Holidays.

Then Collage was done and dusted, six years I would probably never get back. Those years so tiresome; with bad news and long hours of studying. Yet when I was finished I felt some kind of accomplishment. I stuck it out and made it through something. My mother was proud of me and my little brother showed some kind of joy for me, he was a teenager after all. From there I began working on getting a job and building a patients list.

But I was soon hit with another blow when Peggy died. She was ninety-five. I got the news from her niece Sharon, who called me a work. It hurt. Maybe more so then my father's death. This woman was a part of my life to the point I thought of her like a Grandmother. And then she was gone. I had last seen her over a month before her passing. I cancelled my appointments for the day and moved them around to take the time for her funeral in London. It was at her funeral that I met Captain Steve Rogers, her old friend.

"She spoke fondly of you" I told him as we stood in the church. "I remember her telling me the story of Steve Rogers before and after becoming Captain America."

He smiled sadly. "Really? It couldn't have been that entertaining."

I laughed softly. "It was when your only little kid. I loved it."

He shook his head before looking me in the eyes. "She told me about you, and how she helped you. Still can't wrap my head around it all but all that matters were that she thought fondly of you."

I smiled warmly. "And I thought fondly of Peggy." I looked over at the picture of the woman in her younger days. "She inspired me to help people."

"Yeah" was all he said while looking at her picture as well.

Not much else was said after that. I gave him my card and said if he ever needed help I was a call away. And then I proceeded to walk out, only passing Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow on my way out. I went to the wake but didn't stay long. Instead I took to walking the streets and remember the woman that we berried that day. Then after a few days I headed back to California and my job. All the while a Civil War rampaged through the Avengers and new Super Heroes. After that life kind of got back to normal.

Until Steve showed up, asked for my help and I did just that. From my little agreement to help them lead to where I am. Involved in something so big that I never thought possible. But before I get to that, we best start with what I ended up helping Captain America with…

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Hello again. Here is Chapter One of this story. Thank you to the Guest reviewer, and to all that have favored and alerts for this story. But I would love to hear more of what you all think.

This Chapter is dedicated to my Guest reviewer, thank you! :)

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything but the plot, I guess. Haha.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Never had I seen someone look so lost in their own skin before. But here before me was a picture of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes or just Bucky. Known to the world as The Winter Solider, HYDRA's Super Solider assassin. Though that all ended when HYDRA's hold on S.H.E.I.L.D was cut by Captain Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America. The same Avenger who sought me out after all the 'Civil War' stuff calmed down. We had met previously a year ago under sad circumstances.

 _It was Thursday evening. I had just finished with my 4 o_ _'_ _clock, making it just after 5pm. I was sorting out my files of patients from that day, with the intention of not having to do it tomorrow. When my secretary, who I had thought left for the day, came knocking at my door. I called her in._

" _Ah, there'_ _s someone here to see you" she said a little flustered._

" _Tell them we'_ _re closed for the day. And that they could come back tomorrow" I said not taking my eyes off the files in front of me._

" _I-it's kind of important" she replied._

 _I sighed looking up, when I saw the look on her face I was a little worried. "Okay, send them in then."_

 _She nodded before closing the door and I guess getting whomever was waiting. In that time, I got up from my chair and made my way around my desk, where I leant against said desk with my arms crossed over my chest._

 _The next time that door opened I was not greeted by my secretary; but a tall, well-built man wearing a simple baseball cap upon his head. He entered the room a little cautiously, and closed the door just the same. He took a few steps till he was standing before me._

" _Sorry for coming at this time, it'_ _s just at the moment coming here in the middle of the day is not the best thing for me to do" he said awkwardly._

 _I knew that voice. "Captain Rogers what are you doing here?" I asked a little surprised. After all he was still in hiding._

 _He nodded his head with a small uneasy smile upon his face. "Just Steve, please."_

 _Now I was the one to nod. "Alright, and just call me Aimee. None of this 'mama' or 'Miss Smith' stuff." I tried to break the tension with a little humor, which seemed to work from the small chuckle I got from the man._

" _Of course Aimee" he smiled warmly._

 _I nodded unfolding my arms and holding on to the desks edge. "So what are you doing here?" I repeated the question. "After all I don't think you were just in the neighborhood and thought you'd pay me a visit." I added to keep things light hearted._

 _Steve took off the cap he was wearing and ran his fingers threw his hair, no doubt his mind trying to work out the best way to say whatever he was here for. "You said if I ever needed help you would be there."_

" _Technically I said if you needed help to give me a call" I replied with a smirk. But once seeing the seriousness on his face I drop all the silliness. "What is it Steve?"_

And I did decide to help. Because his friend - Bucky - needed all the help he could. In order to become HYDRA's Winter Solider, they needed to basically rewire his mind. That meant installing keywords, when said in Russian and in the correct order would power Bucky up like a human assassin computer of some sort.

 _Longing._

 _Rusted._

 _Furnace._

 _Daybreak._

 _Seventeen._

 _Begin._

 _Nine._

 _Homecoming._

 _One._

 _Freight Car._

All those words seem so innocent and non-threatening. But in the case of Bucky they could mean unleashing the Winter Soldier. Because of this he chose to be cryogenic-ally frozen once more, in the hopes to protect everyone. I hope I can help him, so then he won't have to fear himself. Only when it comes to a situation like this, I am unsure of how or what to do. My patients have never been this damaged before, or even damaged to begin with.

I had yet to meet Bucky before. Only seen recordings and photos of the man I am here to help. But I could see and hear how lost and damaged he is. A man out of time, like Steve, only his interaction and knowledge of this time was limited. Steve was lucky to have had S.H.E.I.L.D, for they were able to slowly introduce him to this world. Seventy years of change in what feels like no time had passed can really mess with a person's mind. And that is what is happening to Bucky. Sure he had managed on some level after the falling of HYDRA, but it still has taken its toll.

The flight from LAX to Africa was spent going over all the information Steve provided me on his friend. From medical information to more personal information. I had to have some kind of understanding of a person. When treating my patients, it generally takes four or five session before I do what I do. I need them to know I can be trusted, that they can open up to me.

Looking at Bucky's picture I looked at those eyes. The eyes of a man from a different time. His facial features showing how tired he was. Probably not from exhaustion, but from trying to adapt to this time. Partnered with confusion and fear. It all can lead to the evident damage I am seeing.

Once I touched down in Africa I made my way from baggage claim to retrieve my luggage. From there I headed towards the small sea of drivers holding signs with names of people they were picking up. There amongst them was one smartly dressed man holding a sign with my last name on it. Informing him who I was, he politely took my bags and lead me out to a black luxurious car. He opened the door and I wasted no time getting in. Once my bags were in the trunk and he was behind the wheel we began our journey to where ever I had to go.

Steve was very vague on everything. A need to know bases. I just had to fly here, meet my driver and from there I would get to where I needed to go. It was so simple. But I was anxious, uneasy. I'd never dropped everything before and did anything on a whim. Yet here I was. The drive was only a couple of hours but felt like eternity. I even took to having a glass of wine that was on offer. Anything to help with my frazzled nerves.

When we arrived at a small helicopter field I was unsure and alert. Only when I saw the familiar face of Hawkeye did I relax a little. The driver opened my door and I grabbed my hand bag before getting out of the car. Clint walked up with his hands in his jacket pockets, sunglasses covering his eyes. Almost unreadable, but body language can tell a lot.

"I thought I would be driving wherever I have to go" I said with confusion.

"You would if you could get there by car" he replied with a nod. "I am Clint by the way, and you must be Aimee."

I nodded. "Yes I am. And it would be nice if I could have all the information from here on out, please."

"I wish it could be that simple, but Cap's orders" he stated irritating me further. "But I will tell you what I can, promise" he added with a sympathetic tone.

I just nodded my head as the driver brought my bags around to us. Clint and I both grabbed a bag before he led me towards a strange looking aircraft. It looks like the aircraft I saw during the New York invasion. I asked Clint and he said it's called a Quinjet. When we were both aboard, with my bags placed away and we were strapped in; Clint began take off. During the beginning of the flight nothing was said. I felt like nothing might ever be said.

"Okay, are you going to fill me in?" I finally asked with huff. "I deserve to know what I can, alright."

Hawkeye never took his eyes off the sky before us. Nor did he look like he was going to answer me, until he did. "Alright. Where we are going is some distance from the more populated areas. And due to the person that owns it we can't talk about it. He has to remain unknown. Because if a curtain person-"

"Tony Stark" I filled in, to which Clint nodded.

"Finds out where Bucky is - hell - any of us, he will come flying in without a second thought" he finished with a sigh.

I nodded my head. "Of course he would. But could you blame him? James killed his parents. Though at the time he didn't know he was doing it. The guy was a brainwashed puppet."

"Stark doesn't care about that. From what happened almost a year ago we get that conclusion."

Ah yes. That was in my notes. The moment Tony Stark learnt the truth about his parent's death. And how he went on to fight James and Steve. The rage of Stark must have had some effect on James's mind, paired with his own guilt could have led to why he wanted to be frozen once more. His memories were partially coming back. Which would be that of recent events first. Those who he had killed as the Winter Soldier. The memories from before his fall from the train in 1944 would take some time to return, though there was a chance they won't come back at all. He could be lucky and get small flashbacks. But I won't know the severity till I get there.

Clint flipped a few switches and pressed buttons before contacting wherever we were going, telling them we were coming in and would need access. A short reply came in that they copied and were awaiting us before Clint turned off the radio and began preparations for landing. I looked out the windshield at basically a jungle! Where were we going to land exactly? Then the next minute the trees began to move and revealed was a concealed hanger. I was blown away. I didn't expect this.

"You might want to pull your eyes in" Clint laughed taking us in for landing.

I blinked my eyes a few times trying to wrap my head around everything. This day, no few weeks keep getting stranger. Once we touched down and the Quinjet was powered down, Clint helped me with my bags as we walked out into the hanger. We were met by a well-dressed African man and Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch.

"Welcome to Wakanda" said the man politely. "My name is T'Challa."

Of course. I remember seeing him on News reports. I never would have guessed he was the one to be helping Steve and James. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, my name is Aimee Smith…as you probably already know."

"Hello, I'm Wanda Maximoff or-"

"Scarlet Witch" I cut her off, startling her. "Sorry, bit of a habit" I added sheepishly. "Due to the News reports I know who most of you are, I guess."

She chuckled at my words. I felt sort of silly. But I guess the amazement was getting to me. After all it's not like this happens a lot. I have done my best to keep myself out of sight. A 'normal' life was good for me. I didn't need the recognition or celebrity statues. Though I know Steve didn't wont those things either, but becoming a Superhero comes with that price.

"Miss Smith" T'Challa said grabbing my attention. "Mr Rogers has been informed of your arrival. And has begun the arrangements for his friend. I am to have you shown to your room and allow you a chance to freshen up, as well as something to eat before beginning your work."

"Steve doesn't give a person much time to settle in" I said shaking my head. I knew he was desperate, but the guy could give me a day. "Alright, to my room it is then."

T'Challa instructed a man in a suit to take my bags while he and Wanda began to lead me to my room, though on the way telling me more about this place and a brief history of Wakanda and his family. I could tell he was strong. Doing everything in his best efforts to fill his father's shoes. Upon reaching my room T'Challa excused himself, he had to see to preparations were going according to plan.

Wanda decided to hang around to keep me company, as well as be the one to take me to the kitchen or dining area. I unpacked some of my clothes. I wasn't sure how long I could be here, yet I knew it would be more than a few weeks. If there is serious damage to James mind it may take longer than planned.

"I have briefly seen into Bucky's mind" Wander said sitting on the bed. "I have never read a mind like his. He was worried for those around him. Scared he would hurt anyone near him."

I nodded my head. "With what he has been through I wouldn't except any less."

After that we made small talk before Wanda lead to grab something to eat. I was rather hungry after all this traveling. Wanda even ate with me. We were just about finished when Steve entered the room. He looked a little worried. Either due to trying to find me or for his friend. And it was the first thing that probably worried him the most. It seems he had ventured to my room, only to find no sign of me. From there he began a search before making his way here.

"Relax Cap" I said with a lopsided smile. "I don't think I would be able to go very far in this place, or outside in the wilderness."

He sighs and chuckled slightly. "I guess you're right."

"Of course she's right" Wanda laughed taking our plates for me. "Your best to go with him."

I nodded getting up for the table we had been sitting at. Steve nodded to Wanda before heading out of the room. I gave her a small wave and said I would see her later before following Steve. He led me from the more apartment/hotel looking area to the elevators, which lead to the more laboratory/industrial looking area of this place. Which I have a feeling is massive to what I thought it could be.

"So…" I began breaking the silence after stepping out of the elevator. "Is Sargent Barnes ready for this?"

Steve turned his head and briefly looked at me. "I believe he is as ready as he will ever be."

"I take it you told him about me?"

He nodded. "I did, and tried to explain what you do as best I could."

Now I nodded. "Of course. I bet you don't even understand it on some level. Sure you have experience due to Wanda and Pietro. But still only understand a bit of it."

"Pretty much" he chuckled.

"I get it. It's hard to get your head around…everything" I sighed. "My parents took some time to adjust, but to be honest I don't think they ever really trusted me." It was true. And it hurt.

"Peggy did. She trusted you without a second glance" Steve added sensing this was going down a dark path did his best to stop it.

"That's true." I smiled fondly. "Anyways, was Sargent Barnes put to sleep as requested?"

Steve nodded. "Yes, but I don't get why? Wouldn't it be better while he's awake?"

"In most cases it would. But your friend is not like most of my patients. The Winter Soldier part of his brain kicks in when 'fight or flight' is triggered" I stated as we turned down a new corridor. "When a person knows what is coming, and has never experienced something for the first time, our body goes on alert. This will wake the Winter Soldier. Which is something I don't want to happen. Sure he will eventually realize I am there. But going in undetected is the best plan of action."

"Sounds a little complicated" replied Steve after taking a few moments to absorb what I said.

"Simply my dear Captain; I don't want the Soldier to know I am coming or am in for as long as I can. That way I can talk to James and explain everything. By that time the Soldier will know I am there. And I should have a way to defuse him."

"And if you don't?" Steve asked as we came to a set of doors.

"Fight him" I stated moving past Steve and through the doors.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Thank you to the 2 people who have reviewed this story! I appreciate the time you took to tell me what you thought. And thank you to all who have read it, followed and favored this story!

Honestly I've been unsure about this story so far, as I have a few things already mapped out but what happens before/leading up/during/after I am still working out. Plus I am writing this story not only to get it out of me head, but a good friend of mine was curious about my writing. So I showed her the Prologue which lead to me writing Chapter One and then this Chapter. She has became my beta reader. Haha. So I thank her so much for praise, even if I don't seem to like what I write. Lol.

I am currently over half way written Chapter Three, and once I have half way written Chapter Four I will update. :)

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything but the plot and OC/s.

* * *

 **C** **hapter Two**

I felt the warmth leave my body with every step into the room. Numerous people either at computers or equipment you would mostly find in a hospital, and maybe a lab. They would spare me a glance or a short stare, maybe unsure of who I am or maybe heard of me. I don't know. In a separate room, outside where these people were/would be observing was Sargent Barnes lying on a table. He was hooked up to a monitor and a drip, with cables running into this room.

"It's so… _experiment_ like" I said as Steve walked up behind me.

"You requested a drip and monitor for him. And when you are ready they will bring in your own set up."

I felt a chill run down my spine. Yes, I requested this, but doesn't mean it wouldn't have this effect. The last time I had found myself in a hospital situation was when I was younger, when things changed. My parents wanted me to be checked out. It didn't end well. Being poked and prodded, the memory made my skin crawl more than it already was.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked when he looked at me. "You look a little pale."

I cleared my throat. "Ah, yeah. Just never been good around medical stuff." And I finished with a sheepish laugh.

Steve gave me a reassuring smile and told me I would be fine. Then he went and spoke with a few doctors, who I believe to be in charge of monitoring everything and what not. I moved over to the window in the room and took my time looking at Sargent Barnes. His hair was still long, and his left metal arm was back. Steve had made a note in his file that he had lost it during the fight with Tony Stark. James's face didn't show any emotion, which showed he was really out of it. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and loose pants. I had opted to wear comfortable clothing; black jeggings, a loose grey t-shirt and ankle boots.

"Aimee" Steve said pulling me from my thoughts. "When you're ready?"

I nodded. "Of course. First I need to go over a few things."

"Sure. What are they?" He inquired going into serious Cap mode.

"First off I hope you got me a comfy seat" – I tried to lighten the mood, which didn't really work- "secondly, Wanda will need to be here at all times."

"Why is that?"

"Because once I go in she might be the only one to get through to me. I plan to set a time limit and if I, myself, don't pull myself out half an hour before times up I will need her to try and tell me the time."

Steve slowly nodded his head before calling for Wanda. "What else?"

"In no way are you or any here to attempt to wake me up, that can be calling out or shaking me. It could lead to a bad situation. Okay?" He nodded. "Also, finally you have to understand this may not work, or have the result you expect. Sure I might succeed. But I could also not be able to help him, or I could make small progress that could be on going."

By this time Wanda and Hawkeye had joined us. They looked from Steve to me and then back to Steve. I guess they knew they missed something. But I know they would be caught up in due time.

"At this point-" Steve began dropping his Captain America seriousness. "Anything is better than nothing. I just hope no further damage is done."

"Of course Steve" I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to hurt him any more then what has been done to him. I have read his file. I can see from the file photo's what must have been done to him. Just like you I want to help. And you know I am here to do that."

Steve gave me a small, true smile. One that showed just how old this man before me was via his eyes. Once the moment passed I gave Wanda a run down on what she had to do. All the while Steve had my chair moved in, along with monitor and drip. Looking at Barnes, the monitors and drips, and my chair it was suddenly time for me to begin what I was here to do.

Steve accompanied me into the other room. Walking up to the chair that was placed at James head, I felt my heart rate pick up. Yes, I was afraid. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to help the man lying before me. I was afraid to let Steve down. And finally, I was afraid that I would let myself down. The doctor who had followed us in came up to me and proceeded to put in the drip, as well as hook me up to the monitor. I then sat down in my seat, wriggling around to try and get somewhat comfortable.

"You alright?" Steve asked once the doctor went back to the other room.

"As alright as I will be" I replied with a lopsided smile, which Steve returned as best he could.

A few more words were said before he too retreated to the other room. I took a few deep breathes, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do. I pushed away my fears and doubts. I didn't need them clouding my mind. I need to have a clear mind. And be ready for anything that could be in James mind.

I heard a 'click' noise before Steve's voice. "Ready whenever you are Aimee."

I turned and gave them all a thumbs up and hopefully a confident smile. Then I turned my eyes to the man lying before me on the table. I looked at his facial features. No twitches, or movement in his muscles. His arms also lying still. Only sign of life was the slight rise and fall of his chest from his shallow breathing. Lifting my hands, I could see that they were shaking. Nervous habit. Shaking them lightly, and closing and releasing them a few times I moved my hands towards James head. I placed the tips of my fingers against his temple and while resting my thumbs towards the crown of his head.

' _Guess it's now or never…_ '

With that final thought I closed my eyes. I began to take deep, slow breathes. The evident sound of the machines in the room could just reach my ears. I pushed them slowly from my mind, clearing it of any and all thoughts. Silence, both in sound and thought was what I needed. My mind began to search for that of the mans before me. My fingers were like wires, directly plugging into James mind. Usually I don't need to this but of course this case was different.

For a while there was nothing. No thoughts or pull to James mind, which began to worry me. But then I heard a faint sound. It started out like static, gradually clearing and getting louder to distantly tell me it was…Big Band music? Accompanying it shortly after I worked out the sound was the smell of Tabaco and alcohol. I moved on forward and with that came a sliver of light in the opening of a red curtain. Bringing up my hand I proceeded to move the thick and slightly weighted fabric before slipping into James mind.

What I saw before me surprised me. It was like stepping back in time, a night out on the town in the 40's. There were men dressed in suits and Army uniforms, women dressed to the Nines, and a Big Band upon a stage with many people dancing before them without a care in the world. Every now and then I would see a waiter or cigarette girl slipping between bodies of people with drinks. At the bar was a couple of bartenders that were solid build. The decor was typical for the time; around the edge of the room were booths with tables, while tables and chairs in the center, and your typical dance floor. The lighting was a little on the dark side, but what night club wasn't like?

Taking a few more steps I watched as a blonde cigarette girl walked past me, she headed over to a table of men in Army Uniforms. I began to move closer to the table in the center of the room, only I noticed the shoes upon my feet. They were simple black peep-toe heels, the heels themselves weren't that high and were thicker than your typical stiletto heel; a simple ankle strap was wrapped and secured around my ankle. Then I noticed the red material flowing down my thighs to just over my knees. The fabric was that of a red dress, and upon closer inspection I could see the black pin hole polka-dots. The dress had a gathered surplice neckline, and a mini pleat along the top of its broad waistband and cap-sleeves, and was a little fitted over my hips before flowing out nicely.

I quickly moved over to the bar and looked at myself in the mirror on the wall. My naturally long red hair now looked silky smooth with Victory Rolls, and flowing down and around my shoulders in loose curls. I was also sporting new makeup; my skin looked flawless with a soft natural smoky eye, black eyeliner with a touch of a wing at the ends, long black eyelashes and a slightly darker red then my dress covered my lips.

Suddenly another face showed up in the mirror. He was clean shaven, hair cut neatly and slicked back, wearing an Army Uniform. Over all handsome. Then my green eyes met with warm brown ones. Upon noticing that I had noticed him, a lopsided smile formed on his lips. I blinked a few times before turning around to make sure he was actually there, and he was. His file said he was 5'9 in height, which had to be right. Without heels I am around 5'7. He had broad shoulders and a fit body from what I could tell due to him still donning his jacket. Over all he looked like perfection, like the perfect man.

"Hello" he finally said. "You must be Miss Smith."

I slowly nodded my head before snapping out of it. "Yes, and you must be Sargent Barnes."

"Correct. Names James but call me Bucky" he replied with a wink at the end.

Internally I rolled my eyes. "Ok James. Call me Aimee."

He pouted a little. "Why don't you call me Bucky, Aimee? Aimee…that's a pretty name for a pretty lady" he said while calling over the bartender. "The usual for me, and for the lady?" he looks at me in question.

"Nothing for me" I said thinking this was ridiculous. After all we are inside his mind. Alcohol wouldn't even matter at this point.

"Come on doll, one wont hurt" he replied with a laugh.

He must either not have realized this was his mind, or he liked to play into this fantasy. "Fine, I'll have a scotch on the rocks."

"Such a strong drink for a lady" James commented as the bartender went off to get our drinks.

"I might look like a real lady but I am far from it" I replied matter-of-factually. "And to answer your previous question to why I wont call you Bucky, I feel that's something a close friend should call you. Like Steve." I decided to leave the part about my name and myself being pretty out.

He grinned at my comment about being far from a lady. "I doubt that, doll" he replied as the bartender brought us our drinks. James handed me my glass, our fingers brushing against each other. "I wouldn't mind if you called me Bucky, as I think we could be close friends, no problem." A smirk replaced the grin. He was flirting, great.

"Just for that I will go back to Sargent Barnes" I curtly said before taking my scotch & heading towards a table near the dance floor, with a shadow right behind me.

Couples graced the dance floor. The men spinning their partner with ease, and holding them close all the while smiling and laughing. The band played with enthusiasm, I guess the energy from the dancers kept them going. And then I noticed the small darker areas around the place, which reminded me that this was all in James mind, a memory from just before the war. Those dark and sometimes faded spots in the memory are from loss of the memory or damage that may or may not be able to be repaired.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw James take the seat next to mine, drink in hand. "Want to dance, doll?"

I turned to him with a pointed look. "I am actually here to help you, but it seems you want to play around."

James sat there for a moment, a blank look upon his face. "I know" he sighed, "its just…the other part of me, he can be ruthless. I'm not sure you can handle him doll."

"Maybe, but I won't know till I face him" I said placing my hand on his that was resting on the table. "Don't you want a chance to be free of fear that the Winter Soldier will take control?"

Briefly fear flashed in his eyes. "Don't say his name, he might hear" James said in a low voice.

"Sorry" I apologized with a nod. "But wouldn't you like to be free of him? And if I succeed we can work on the grey spots in your memories."

A small, sad yet hopeful smile graced his handsome face. "Yes I would love to be free of him. And getting my memories completely back, or as much as I can, would be wonderful."

"Well that's what I am here for" I stated with a warm smile, which he returned.

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N:**_ I am finally back with the next chapter!

Thank you for the few who have reviewed. Also thank for for those following and favoring this story! And those who are just reading it! That last chapter was viewed over 500 times!

So this chapter was kinda fun to write, and once you read it you may work out why. ;)

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything but the plot and OC/s.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

It wasn't long before James went back to his flirty and carefree self. Which started to get under my skin. I would try to discuss the Winter Soldier and he would brush it off, or change the subject. So close to losing my cool right now. Maybe I need to take a different approach to the matter. Maybe ask him about the memory we were in, and see what else he remembers.

"James" I said trying to get his attention.

He turned to me with a smile, "yes doll?"

' _That annoying nickname again. Does he even know my name?_ ' I thought biting my tongue. "About the memory we are in, when and where was it from?"

"Well" he begun before a passing soldier patted James on the back, distracting him for a moment. "It was before I was shipped out, a little place in Brooklyn I loved to go to. I actually came here with a couple of girls the night before shipping out" he replied before taking a swig of his new drink.

I nodded my head. "Why aren't the girls here right now?" I inquired watching the people passing the table, headed for the bar.

A small smirk appeared on his lips. "Jealous?"

I scoffed. "You wish" I said rolling my eyes making James laugh. "I just thought they'd be here in the memory."

His smirk dropped to a sad smile. "I guess they would be here…if I could remember what they looked like." James took a moment to think about the girls, "I know they were a part of my memory but they have faded to the point I just can't see them anymore."

Without much thought I placed my hand a top of his on the table, like before, only this time I had no intent of moving it. The cocky and flirty James was more a forefront of the moment. His memory told him that was who he was at one point in time. This new, broken James Buchanan Barnes was the outcome of having his mind mess with and reprogrammed, and reawaken in a different time. The memories he had of his old self all he had to identify with. Hence they have become the wall, the front to hiding the new person.

"It's alright" I said softly, just for our ears. "Everyone's memories will fade over time to the point where it can't be seen in your mind. But the mind is an amazing thing, for it can retain a name, color or smell." I smiled at him softly. "To be fair I am surprised this memory is this intact" I said looking around the room and then back at him. "Maybe you won't remember all the girls you dated, but a name or color or smell or even an object will remind you of them."

James's hand moved to hold mine, his thumb running over my knuckles. "I believe you" he stated looking at our hands. "I remember names, and maybe a smell or something would remind me of them." He lifted his eyes to look into mine. "Besides, I have a new best gal to remember; you. A fiery vixen."

James was sincere. No wall hiding the truth. I should not be feeling this surge of pride and confidence. If anything I should be correcting him, telling he was wrong. But it was like my tongue was missing. My brain would not allow me to deflate this gorgeous man's compliment. My heart on the other hand seemed to swell. This might not be good. Could I be attracted to the man, or memory before me?

I wouldn't say I have a 'type' but a few key factors always came into play when I dated a man. 1) Good looking/gorgeous/drool worthy; be it their facial features, hair, eyes, body. 2) Personality/sense of humor/flirty; they need to be in some way relatable to me, on my level, connection, be able to laugh and flirt. 3) Is or looks like a bad boy; can't deny that I lose it for those kind of guys, tell me there is not a woman out there that can resist a bad boy. I think it's because we want to understand them and help or change them.

Thankfully two Soldiers and their partners broke the moment when they bumped into James. They apologized and he said 'no harm done'. Then they were on their merry way. James's focus was back on me, his hand still holding mine. Thankful for that moment I was able to get my head back into gear.

"Now then" I stated sitting up straight, "about the other guy."

I noticed the small cringe from my words. "Do we have to talk about _him_ " James practically whined. "Why talk about _him_ when we could be talking about you, or even be dancing doll." The wall was starting to resurface.

"We have to talk about _him_ because you want to be able to walk around without fearing that a curtain string of Russian words, or something small bringing him to surface. Remember?" I felt like a mother scolding a child. But the time for tiptoeing around was over.

And like a child, James fidgeted in his seat before sighing. "I know you're right…I just don't want to provoke him."

That intrigued me. "Provoke him? Please explain."

His eyes met mine before he began. "The more we talk about _him_ the more conscious he becomes. Soon he will be aware you are here, and then he will begin to find a way into this memory" James said seriously. "For the moment I have been able to rather distract him by hiding us in this memory. But the illusion will eventually drop and he will know."

I nodded my head. "I see. Well I, myself have a set time to do my work inside your mind. I guess we best stop this messing around and get to it, yes?"

I began to get up from my seat, mindlessly straightening out my dress and running my fingers through the loose hair around my shoulders. All the while James watching my every move before he too was on his feet. His hand grabbing mine and halting any other movement. My eyes looked to his in question; _what are you doing?_

He raised my hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon my knuckles. "How about before we get to work that I get that dance, doll?" He asked with a soft smile.

I was about to say 'no' but seeing that smile upon his face, paired with those smouldering eyes and over all perfection that was James Barnes I was speechless. He seemed to take my lack of an answer as a yes, and began to lead me to the dance floor. And I followed him without resistance. Just as we reached the dance floor a slow song began to play. James turned and held my hand while bringing his other to rest at my waist, I feel he wouldn't dare place his hand anywhere it wasn't meant to go without some kind of permission. I placed my free hand on his shoulder. From there we slowly moved around the dance floor in time with the music.

I'd have to say if I didn't know any better I would have thought this was a dream, the perfect dream. I guess in a way it was. We weren't physically touching, besides my fingers on his temples, or dancing or even in this venue. But part of me wanted to overlook all that. Why? Maybe because a part of me liked the thought of a gorgeous man holding me rather close and dancing to a slow song. I have always had a weakness for romance. But that comes from the endless time and effort I have put into a career, hardly a dating life and no relationship lasting more than a few months. So I will enjoy this small moment for a while.

Forgetting myself I moved closer to James, resting my head on his shoulder while my hand moved to rest on the edge of his shoulder. He stiffened a little when I did that. But soon relaxed and drew me closer. With the closer proximity I could hear him hum along to the music. His voice was a little husky but very pleasing to my ear. I wouldn't mind listening to his humming or him talking any day. Something about him was drawing me in. Which might not be a good thing, I should stop this.

I pulled back, causing James to stop humming and look at me. "Everything alright doll?"

I nodded my head, "Yes."

"You sure doll?" He sounded a little worried.

' _That damn nickname!'_ I thought, my blood starting to boil. "Must you keep calling me _doll_?! I have a name" I snapped.

The way he stiffened and face blanked, I felt bad. I began to sputter out an apology but I think it made no sense. James face warmed up and he drew me close with his arms again, and he resumed the dance.

His lips came to my ear and he spoke. "Of course you have a name; Aimee. And such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

I felt my heart skip a beat at his words. That husky tone, mixed with that daze one gets when talking to the one person they hold dearest or even call their love. I should be stopping him or just ignore it, but I can't. That pull making itself more known. Maybe it was this memory, it's so perfect, I had always want something like this to happen to me. Have a gorgeous man take notice of me, talk to me, flirt with me and dance with me just like James had and was doing. How did I let this man get to me?

Clutching his shoulder, I pulled back to look into those captivating eyes of him before uttering just one word: "James…" in a soft, distant voice.

Not to sound typical but everything seemed to fade, leaving just James and myself. I watched his eyes and saw as something snapped and they glassed over. His hand on my waist came up and softly hold my chin, this thumb rubbing over my bottom lip and then moving to caress my chin. Those smouldering eyes of his darted to my lips before returning to my own. Silently that was James asking to kiss my lips, though it turned out to be more of him telling me he was going to do it. As he did just that.

Swiftly he moved in, his lips capturing my own. My heart stopped when they touched. Without a second thought my eyes closed, the hand holding on to his shoulder moved to the back of his neck as James own hand moved to cradle my neck. The kiss was soft, light and rather innocent. Think a peck on the lips but touching lips lingering together longer then a peck. Slowly the world around us began to come back to me, and I slowly opened my eyes while pulling back from the kiss. With half opened eyes I looked into those of James, who most likely mirrored me but sporting a tender smile upon the lips I had just kissed.

Gradually everything sunk in. The attraction. The close dancing. The look in James eyes. Everything fading away. That kiss. My feelings growing for the man I hardly knew. With my senses coming back and the logical side kicked in. I stepped back from James, my hands coming to fill the distance I had created between us. My eyes took on a hard expression, emotions pushed away. I was here to deal with The Winter Soldier, not cosy up to Sergeant Barnes.

"Forgive me Sergeant" I said straightening out my dress. "That should not have happened."

The warmth in his eyes seemed to dull, while the smile upon his lips fell. "No, forgive me" he said standing straight. "I should not have kissed you Aimee-Miss Smith."

I wanted to tell him I had wanted that kiss, and for him to call me by my name. But the likeliness of him doing that would be slim. As I had basically slapped him in the face with formalities and apologies for a kiss that had to be one of the best I had ever had. Things were now tense. Maybe letting logic fully take over was not the best road to have taken. As I did like James, maybe more than I would like to admit. But The Winter Soldier was priority. Once I leave James head I guess we could see what things would be like. Yet would he be attracted or interested in me outside this memory? I was born and raised in a different time to the man before me. Would or could we have anything of interest in common?

I could have pondered those thoughts a little longer but a sudden explosion from behind the Big Bang interrupted. I was sent falling and slightly skidding along the dance floor. Lifting my body up into a sitting position I took note of how my ears were ringing and the soft noise of screams, my head a little fuzzy but could still look around and asses the scene. There were a few injured people beside and in front of me, a few people who had come to their aid as well. To my right I saw James get to his feet and look to where the Big Band had been. My eyes looked there also only to see a figure clad in black commando clothing, hair long and untamed, dark googles hiding his eyes and a black mask hiding the lower half of his face. But what stood out the most was the metal arm with a faded red star on the shoulder.

"Winter Soldier" I croaked out getting to my feet uneasily.

The man in question looked in my direction, his fists tightening upon laying those hidden eyes on me. James quickly moved to stand before me, my vision of The Winter Soldier now replaced with his back. I could sense they were staring each other down. Even if James was fearful of his other self. He was putting himself in the line of fire for me. I couldn't have that. I stepped around James, my right hand moving to rest on his arm as I looked around at the area Winter now stood. It was slowly fading in color. The memory had been damaged with his entrance.

"I will be fine" I said not taking my eyes off Winter. I saw James nod out the corner of my eye. "You can leave if you want."

"No" he said firmly but I could still hear the slight falter in his voice. "I won't leave you alone with him."

I nodded my head. "Very well then" I said removing my hand from his arm. "Let's begin this then."

 _ **TBC...**_


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N:**_ I am back with another Chapter! Sorry for the wait.

Thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate the feed back. So please keep them coming.

Also thank you to those who have followed and favored this story.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything but the OC/s and plot.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

With the smart decision of removing the heels I was wearing, I proceeded to do so while continuing to watch Winter. Just as I had gotten the second heel off Winter jumped down from the small stage and came at me. James pushed me away and blocked Winters punch. Winter was quick though to break the hold on his fist, swinging his other fist making James release his hold and move to the side. Winter next went in for a kick to James side, which he didn't entirely dodge. The small contact, though half strength, still winded James. Winter then went back to punches. He succeeded in hitting James in the face, before he got defensive. James couldn't keep this up for too long, I could tell.

Quickly I had to think of something, but my mind was a rushing sea of thoughts. I had never been in this situation before, in a person's mind or in the flesh. I had always done my best to stay out of conflict. But now it was now or never, I guess. Clearing the thoughts as best I could, with hearing James not far from me fighting Winter, I raised my hand concentrating on the chair beside me. I could see it begin to shakily lift off the ground out the corner of my eye, with my focus getting better the shaking stopped and it was left there just floating. With a sharp move of my arm outwards the chair went full force at The Winter Soldier. It smashed into his side, making him stagger away from James, who was standing his ground.

"That's enough" I said with a strong voice, standing my ground. "You came here for me, remember?"

"Aimee no!" James called starting to head to me. Only Winter punched him, sending him to the ground.

"Stop!" I called as The Winter Soldier raised his leg, getting ready to stomp on James. "Leave him out of this!"

The Winter Soldier turned his head to look at me before back to James. He reluctantly lowered his leg, but still gave James a swift kick to his side. I clenched my fist and reminded Winter I was the one he wanted. He turned to me and slowly stepped away from James. I glanced at James and saw he was looking at Winter while holding his side. I could tell he would make a move at his other half, his darker half. I lifted my hand and proceeded to use my power to remove James from the area, and pushed him to the bar. I had briefly seen a man behind the bar, surely he would help James.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked the black clad man.

But I never got a reply. Instead he took to charging at me with his fist ready to strike. I was just quick enough to hold him back with my power, Winter's fist about 5cm from my face. My heart was racing; my eyes were probably wide with fear. That was so close! Taking a deep breath, I began to push him back. His feet digging into the floor but he was slowly sliding backwards. With another deep breath, I managed to surge my power, throwing him back. Winter was quick to turn and land in a crouching position.

Myself on the other hand, I was hunched over slightly and breathing fast. Doing that surge winded me just a bit. Taking another deep breath, I straightened up and then released it. Winter rose, standing tall. He clenched his fists, making the muscles in his arm flex. His metal arm made a barely audible noise from clenching his hand. His body language told me he was determined to fight, while I would rather not.

 _What am I doing!?_ I asked myself. _I can't fight that well, and here I am facing off against the Assassin part of James mind. I need a strategy…_

Winter's gaze left me for a moment, possibly quickly scanning around himself, before his goggle covered eyes turned back to me. The next thing I know he had grabbed the broken chair next to him and launched it at me, I was quick enough to knocked it from my path. Only Winter used it as a distraction. While I took care of the chair he had followed it with his flesh fist ready to strike. I barely dodged it, ungracefully falling to my knees next to the man. He swiftly went to kick me, I rolled but still received half of the force. I rolled away and quickly got to my feet.

 _Damn he is fast_ , I thought pressing my hand to my side to assess the damage. I'd probably have a very nice and painful bruise. Unless he further hits that spot, which could be worse.

The Winter Solider swiftly moved to me. Dishing out punch after punch, I managed to dodge and block a few. But the ones I blocked and received seriously hurt. My hand to hand combat was very limited. As I never thought I would need to be experienced in it. Ducking under, and dodging, his latest attack I tried to run across the room. Winter was quicker than me, as he grabbed a metal fist of my hair swiftly halting my attempt to flee. I let out a murderous scream. He then proceeded to toss me in the opposite direction and into a clutter of broken chairs and a table.

The broken furniture didn't soften the fall, but rather turned up my pain levels. The broken wood scratched my skin, no doubt drawing blood in some places. Plus, it didn't help the places that had been previously hit by Winter. I heard his footsteps coming my way and instinctually I used my powers to throw part of a broken table at him, metal legs first. It hit him but didn't seem to do much damage. Without haste I continued to throw anything and everything to slow him down while I could get myself to my feet. He blocked and dodged most of the flying projectiles. Some of the broken furniture contacted his arms and chest. But then some metal from a chair or table leg struck him in the face but didn't knock him down, just staggered.

The Winter Soldier turned to me, with probably an annoyed look pointed at me. I could see the metal had hit him quite hard from the crack in his goggles were my evidences. Using his metal arm, Winter ripped off the goggles and tossed them off to the side. All the while his heated glare pointed right at me. Also, proving that I had pissed him off further more. I managed to get up onto my feet but with some shakiness. Winter was quick, with a few strides he was before me once more with his fist raised. Only he didn't get the chance to hit me, as a noisy body collided with Winter and the two of them tumbled off to my left into the base of the stage.

"Get out of here!" James cried pushing Winter down and swiftly punching him in the eye.

I looked at the pair of them on the floor. "I can't!" I cried out lifting my arms and try to pry them apart with my power. But I was rather worn out. I could feel the blood running from my nose. Yet I kept pushing.

James and Winter continued to battle for dominance in their fight. James would manage to get a few good hits in before Winter snapped, and punch James in the stomach repeatedly. At one point James was on the ground, Winter continuously kicking his side and stomping at the man on the ground.

This was the point I gave up on my power, mustered the rest of my strength – and courage – and launched myself at the Solider. I managed to knock him down beside James, but he was in a sitting position, with myself straddling his lap. I punched him in the eye, then the neck and then, for the rest of my assault, his chest. I knew I didn't have the force or strength as James or Winter, but I sure as Hell was giving it my all. In his eyes, I could see the amusement with my attempts. If I was going down, I was going down fighting.

Growing tired with my assault Winter threw me from him. I rolled on the ground once, landing on my stomach. I coughed and tried to muster the strength to get up. But before I could even push myself up off my stomach a strong push sent me painfully to the ground, knocking all the air from my lungs. Winter had been quick to his feet, and proceeded to force me down with his boot clad foot. Turning my head, I could just see his face. The sparkle on his eyes told me he liked this, and when he continued to 'squish' me in the ground, which brought out a painful cry from my lips, I could see that amusement intensify.

"Stop it!" I could hear James call. "You're hurting her!"

All his words were useless. The Winter Soldier was not going to spare me. I was a threat to him, just as he is a threat to everyone outside James mind. The funny thing is I wouldn't have been in this situation if I hadn't spoken to Steve Rogers. Or offering to help him if he ever needed it. So, I have myself to blame. As usual.

Winter pulled back his foot, getting ready to bring it forcefully down on my skull no doubt. I had chosen to close my eyes; I didn't want his boot coming down on me to be the last thing I see. Only it never came. And the sound of a body crashing across the room, as well as a woman's voice. My eyes snapped open to see Scarlet Witch's back, the red glow from her hands fading. When she was sure Winter was down and wouldn't be getting up so soon, she turned to me and knelt beside me.

"He did a number on you" Wander said after looking me over.

"That's putting it lightly" I replied moving to sit up, which she helped me do so. "Glad you showed up when you did."

She nodded. "Once Steve and I saw the blood coming from your nose I knew I had to come get you" she said with concern.

"So that happened to me physically?" I asked surprised and she nodded once more. "Huh, who would have thought." Wander gave me a small smile while stabilizing me in my sitting position. I felt lightheaded. My head was swimming; my heart was racing and my breathing was laboured. James came rushing over to check on me.

Wander was a little skeptical, but once I said he was fine she backed off. They both continued to fuss over me before helping me to my feet. By this time, when we looked over to where Winter had been, he was gone. No doubt off to whatever part of James mind he lived in.

"He took off with his tail between his legs, no doubt" commented James as he helped me over to a chair.

"I don't think so" I stated leaning back in the chair, trying to take the pressure of my left side. "He may have lost the battle, but there is still the war."

"War?" Wander questioned a little confused.

"Because you showed up he lost this battle. Winter knows he will get another shot at me, as I will come back. Next time he will be ready, and – hopefully – I will be too" I stated continuing to adjust myself into a better position.

"No" James said firmly. "You're not coming back and facing him."

I looked at him sharply. "It's not your call. I choose what I do; and I am coming back to deal with him."

James and I continued to bicker. All to the amusement of Wander, who was trying not to laugh at us. In the end, she had to stop us, telling us to work it out later. Reluctantly agreeing to those terms, Wander helped me up from my seat. We slowly moved over to the entrance of this place, where I had come through sometime a go.

"So how do you both, you know" James paused trying to work out the right words. "I guess, get back?"

"Back the same way we came" Wander said without much explanation.

"We have to go back via where I entered your mind. Basically, out the door to this memory. From there we will go back to my mind, and from mine Wander will return to her own mind" I said trying to make some sense of it for him. And with the nod I got I believe James understood to some level.

"I guess this is goodbye?" He said stopping us at the curtained doorway.

"In a way, yes" I said with a small smile. "Though I will be meeting you in the flesh momentarily. This part of you is different to your conscious self. You may or may not remember me, and if you do it could be limited."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because of damage to the memory that The Winter Solider made, correct?" Wander said, reminding me she was here.

I nodded. "Yep, that's partially it. Have you ever woken up from a deep sleep to remember exactly what you dreamt? Clearly remembered every detail? No? Well it is like that; you can remember small details but never the whole picture."

Both shook their heads in understanding.

With that settled Wander went ahead of me, saying she would make her way back. That just left James and myself. We looked at each other but neither said anything, I figured he was having trouble working out what to say after everything. What could be said after all this?

"So…" James said running his fingers through his hair. "I may or may not remember you when I see you, huh?"

I chuckled, regretting it right after from the pain but I did my best to ignore it. "I guess. But you will get to know me non-the less."

James gave me a small smile before giving me an unexpected hug. We held onto each other for a few moments before reluctantly pulling away. His hand came up and pushed away some hair that had fallen into my face. His fingers then moved down my cheek, caressing my skin while our eyes held each other. Then as his hand moved back to his side his eyes darted to the door and then back to me, silently he was saying for me to go. I nodded my head and walked to the doorway. But stopped for a moment. I contemplated looking back but decided not to.

Getting back to my mind was like walking down a long, dark hallway that had a door at the end of it, and you could just see the light coming from the gaps. Once I pass that door I felt the full hit of exhaustion. My body ached, my head felt like it was going to explode, and my breathing was labored. I just wanted to fall down where ever and not get back up, that's how tired I was. But I pushed through it. Slowly the noise around me in the room came back, like turning the volume up from nothing.

I lifted my head and gradually I opened my eyes. I could see the window to the other room, and I could just make out the shapes of people. But the light was a little off putting. Shaking my head a little I heard a groaning noise before me. My eyes darted down to see the long haired, unshaven James Barnes lying on the table hooked up to monitors, just like myself. James face moved, eyes scrunching tightly closed which caused lines to cross his forehead. After a moment James let out a sigh and relaxed his facial muscles.

I continued to watch his face, which might have seemed a little creepy. But I had to make sure everything was alright with him, and that my presences – and Wanders – hadn't done any damage. It seemed like forever before my green orbs were greeted by his brown ones. The warm brown I had seen from James in his mind were not there. Instead they were dark and rather cold. Yet for a moment I saw a spark of warmth light up those brown beautiful eyes. But then I saw the confusion and uncertainty.

I gave him a soft, lopsided smile and softly said "hi" with my remaining strength. And that was all I said before darkness finally took over.

 _ **TBC...**_


End file.
